NEW BEGINNINGS - A TRIQUEL
by FrejaDK
Summary: A continuation of "NEW BEGINNINGS" and "NEW BEGINNINGS - A SEQUEL". (Arizona moves to New York to get a fresh start. She meets the beautiful Callie Torres who is not who she initially claims to be).
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here we go, a new round of chapters! This will be the last part as I feel like I have no more to offer with these characters.**

**If you haven't read part one ("NEW BEGINNINGS" and part two "NEW BEGINNINGS – A SEQUEL", read them before diving into this one).**

**Let me apologize up front. There's going to be some angst in this third part of the story. But they will probably make it through ;-)**

**We pick up right after the birth of the couple's first child, Sofia.**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 1**

They spent the night and half of next day in the hospital. In the evening one of Arizona's colleagues came to give them the okay to go home.

Arizona was breastfeeding their daughter on the hospital bed and Callie was standing next to them, trying to take in every second of her newborn daughter's life.

"You're okay to leave" the doctor said "Just remember; No heavy lifting. No excessive exercise. And to avoid infection, you can't have sex until your postnatal check"

"Okay" Arizona nodded.

"Uhm…when is the postnatal check?" Callie said, trying to not sound too desperate.

"Usually a month and a half after birth"

Callie swallowed.

Arizona looked up at her and raised an eye brow. Arizona's colleague chuckled and left the room.

"What?" Callie whispered.

"Callie…" Arizona started, but simply shook her head at the brunette and looked down at the tiny human in her arms "Can we just go home with this little one, and not think about postnatal checks?...Or sex?"

"Of course" Callie said. She felt suddenly stupid and insensitive "I'm sorry"

"It's okay. I'm just…a little overwhelmed"

They got their things together. Tim came, helped them to the car, and drove them to The Mazatlán.

The apartment was dark and felt slightly cold. There were a bunch of balloons in the middle of the room but that was it.

"I'm sorry…the place isn't very festive" Callie said "I…I didn't really have time to set up things for a 'welcome home surprise'"

Arizona smiled at her wife and then looked down at the little sleeping bundle Callie was carrying in the carrycot.

"It's okay. I'm just happy to be home. And I'm happy she's finally here"

"Me too" Callie said.

They took Sofia to the nursery and placed her in the crib. She didn't wake up.

As they stood there by the crib, looking at the sleeping baby, Arizona felt tears welling up.

Callie grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"I'm terrified" Arizona whispered.

Callie lifted a hand and put a stray of blonde hair behind Arizona's ear.

"Don't be. You're amazing" she then said and leaned in and gave the blonde a soft kiss "Now let's get you to bed"

Twenty minutes after Arizona fell asleep, Callie heard the baby. Sofia wasn't crying, but she wasn't sleeping anymore either. Callie got out of bed slowly as to not wake up Arizona, and went to Sofia's room. She picked up her daughter. She looked down at the tiny human in her arms. The baby was beautiful, as she resembled Arizona. But Sofia was darker than the blonde as they had picked a latino donor. Someone with Callie's height, hair and eye color, and Mexican roots. Even though Callie wasn't biologically connected to the baby, Sofia would still look like a mixture of her and Arizona.

"Hey baby" she said with a soft voice and lifted the baby out of the crib "Let's let your mommy sleep a few minutes longer before you get to eat"

She was holding Sofia in her arms, rocking the baby lightly, and pretty soon Sofia closed her eyes again and dozed off.

Looking down at the child, Callie's heart was so full of happiness that it was ready to explode in her chest.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you" she whispered as she looked out over Manhattan. She was hoping that her dad could see how wonderful her life had turned out.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The first few weeks after they returned home passed really fast. They spent most of their time catering to the new family member and most days both of them were stretched pretty thin.

After about a month Arizona stopped breastfeeding. That way Callie could help with the feeding since they then used bottles instead. It helped them set up a better sleeping routine, and they slowly eased into motherhood a bit better. They were both still exhausted though.

Callie was back at work, and even though she spent most of her time during the day thinking about Arizona and Sofia, she still needed to concentrate on business. Eduardo had been working overtime since Sofia arrived, and Callie now needed to take over for a while. The piles of work on her desk were overwhelming.

Three days after returning to work Callie was sitting by her desk in her office. She was stressed. And horny. Arizona and her hadn't had sex or done anything else remotely related to sex since Sofia was born, and the lack of sexual physical contact was starting to wear on the latina. She wanted it. She _needed_ it.

She took a couple of deep breaths, and then she slowly snaked one of her hands into her pants. When her fingers came in contact with her clit, she gasped, surprising herself with how sensitive she was. It had been a long time.

She began moving her fingers, rubbing her clit, and felt how wet she got in seconds. It felt good. It didn't take her long to climax, the image of a naked Arizona flickering through her brain.

Pulling out of her pants she felt slightly uneasy. Like what she had done wasn't quite right.

She had to talk to Arizona about it. About sex. But not now. Now she needed to get back to business.

When she got home in the evening Arizona had put Sofia down for the night and was putting dishes into the dishwasher.

Callie helped her, and as they chatted about their day, Arizona enjoyed having Callie home. She loved spending time with Sofia, and everything was still new and amazing, but she was starting to miss work. And since she wasn't doing much but feeding Sofia, changing her diapers, and taking walks with the stroller, she had a lot of mental time to miss Callie as well.

Callie seemed a bit off though, and seeing the brunette biting her lip nervously instantly made Arizona wonder what was going on in the latina's head. As she was closing the dishwasher door she asked "Are you okay?"

"I…I masturbated today" Callie blurted out.

Arizona stopped her movements and slowly turned her head to look at the latina.

"Uhm…o-kay" the blonde said.

"I'm sorry" Callie whispered "I just…it's been a while…and I…"

"Callie, don't worry. I get it. Actually, I'm surprised. I mean, I thought you did it all the time" she chuckled "I'm not made of stone. I miss it too. I'm just…so…exhausted…and I haven't gotten the postnatal check yet. I will soon though, and then…then I'll be back, okay? Until then..." she took a deep breath, the thought of Callie touching herself making a warmth spread in her core "…you just…masturbate" She placed a hand on Callie's chest, leaned in and ghosted her lips across Callie's "But don't wear yourself out" Then she winked at the latina and left her mouth open and wide eyed in the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Arizona had her postnatal check 7 weeks after giving birth. Afterwards she texted Callie.

**The doctor gives his okay :-) – A **

Callie called her immediately.

"Soooo, does that mean that tonight…" Callie sounded almost out of breath.

"Tonight is definitely the night" Arizona chuckled.

"For sex? We're talking about sex, right?"

Arizona laughed. She could hear Callie's excitement but she could also hear that Callie was trying to not pressure her.

"Yes, we're talking about sex"

There was a short pause. The blonde could hear that Callie took a deep breath.

"Okay, great. I'll…I'll talk to Tim about Sofia…and…and I'll figure something out. You just…you just make sure to come home"

Callie went into full planning mode. She wanted uninterrupted time with her wife, and she was going to make sure nothing came between them.

The sound of Arizona's giggles at the other end of the phone line made her heart swell. The blonde sounded like she was in a good mood. She sounded carefree. And Callie had missed those giggles. Arizona had been back at work for a week, and it had done wonders for the blonde to be able to hold a scalpel again. It made her feel whole.

Callie hurried home, called Tim and arranged for him, a nanny AND a nurse to take Sofia for the night. She prepared clothes, bottles, and milk for the baby, and had everything set up in a small apartment they kept in another part of the hotel. It was a place where Callie usually had work gatherings that were casual enough to involve music and alcohol but that were still 'business' enough for her to not want to bring the people to her own place.

She spoke to the head chef of the hotel restaurant and ordered a delicious meal for them. She prepared the things she was going to need to make the night as romantic as possible, and then she showered, changed her clothes, and went to her office to take care of her last work related chores of the day.

Arizona came home at 8 o'clock. She was still in scrubs and was feeling far from romantic and sexy after having performed an amputation on a very young patient. Tim was in the living room with Sofia, and Arizona immediately went to get her daughter. She needed to feel the baby. To know that her daughter was okay.

As she peppered Sofia with small kisses, she looked around the room.

"Where's Callie?" she asked.

"She'll be here in a few minutes" Tim said. He reached out and took Sofia from Arizona, leaving the blonde looking surprised "I'll take this little one with me, and Callie asked me to tell you to shower and wear the clothes she put out on the bed" He smiled at her "Have a great date!"

Arizona couldn't help but smile "Thanks, Tim" She leaned in and gave Sofia a kiss "I'll see you later, baby"

Tim left with Sofia and Arizona was now alone in the apartment. She went to the bedroom and chuckled when she saw what Callie had laid out on the bed for her. There was lingerie and a dark blue dress.

She went into the bathroom and let the warm water of the shower wash over her, soothing her muscles. She slowly started relaxing enough to feel excited about the night ahead. As she stepped out of the shower and stood in front of the mirror, she looked herself in the eye. For the past weeks – since giving birth – she hadn't really allowed her eyes to travel down the length of her own body much. She hadn't felt comfortable looking at herself. And as she stood there, she was still hesitant. But now Callie was going to see her. The thought made her cringe. She felt so safe with Callie. So loved. Sex with the latina had always been amazing, and Arizona thought – _knew_ – that Callie would love her body even though it had changed slightly, but right at that moment, being naked with Callie was a thought that scared her.

She took a deep breath and willed her eyes to look down at herself. Truth was her body was almost back to normal. She was a bit fuller around the waist but she suspected that hours of being on her feet, doing hardcore surgery, would take care of the extra few pounds. What bothered her most were the small stretch marks on her hips. She let a finger run across them and closed her eyes. She thought about Sofia. Their beautiful daughter and how she wouldn't have missed having her for any flawless skin in the whole world.

And then she thought about Callie. Sweet, amazing Callie who always wanted her; in scrubs, sweaty, dirty, angry, silly. Callie always, always wanted her. Sometimes so much that Arizona felt pleasantly consumed by the latina's love and lust.

She decided to think less about her body and more about Callie, so she put on the clothes the latina had selected, put on a bit of make up and walked out into the living room.

She gasped when she saw what Callie had been up to. The whole room was full of lit candles, and a delicious smell of food filled the air. The dining table was set and ready.

Callie was standing in the middle of the room and she looked gorgeous. So gorgeous that Arizona's breath hitched.

The latina was wearing a figure hugging black dress that Arizona hadn't seen before. Her hair had gotten very long, and it cascaded down over her shoulders in shiny locks that looked almost raven black. Her eyes looked black too, and when the light from all the candles flickered across her face, she looked more beautiful and sexy than Arizona had ever seen her. It made the blonde feel slightly inadequate in her current shape and a look of insecurity flashed across her face. Callie noticed. The brunette quickly walked over to Arizona and took her hands.

"Wow" she breathed out "You look…you look…"

"…like someone who just had a baby?" Arizona asked tentatively while biting her lower lip.

"I was going to say 'amazing'" Callie said and simply leaned in a placed a soft kiss on Arizona's lips.

It immediately made Arizona relax and she shook her head lightly at her own insecurities.

They looked down, their shoeless feet making both of them giggle.

"Home date" Callie whispered "No need for shoes"

The latina directed Arizona to the table, and as the brunette served her dinner, Arizona momentarily felt like they were on a first date. She shivered subtly as Callie put her hand on her shoulder and placed a plate of food in front of her. Everything felt electric.

Callie sat down across from her, and as they ate and talked, they kept stealing glances at each other.

After a couple of hours of conversation and laughter, Callie got a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Soooo, the doctor really gave you the okay?"

"Why? Are you planning on getting lucky?" Arizona deadpanned and mockingly lifted an eyebrow at Callie.

"Oh, I _am_ going to get lucky. And if you play your cards right, so will you" Callie retorted.

Arizona smiled, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. It was time.

She got up, slowly walked to the door to their bedroom, looked over her shoulder at Callie for barely a second, and then disappeared into the bedroom.

Callie smiled to herself. And then she got out of her seat and followed her wife into the bedroom.

Arizona was standing by the bed, and in the soft light coming from the living room she looked vulnerable.

Callie stopped when she was five feet away from the blonde. She kept eye contact with Arizona as she unzipped her own dress and let it fall to the ground. Arizona breathed out through her teeth when the glory of Callie's lingerie clad body came into view. The latina was wearing a black lace bra with matching panties and a garter belt that held up her black stockings.

When Callie wore outfits like the one she was wearing right at that moment, it usually meant that Arizona was in for a long night.

The blonde closed her eyes and concentrated hard on calming her nerves.

And then she let the blue dress fall to the floor. She kept her eyes closed. Until she heard Callie's voice.

"God, baby" the brunette said and stepped close to the blonde, pressing her body against Arizona's and kissing Arizona's neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her wife's skin.

"Be gentle?" the blonde whispered.

"I'll try" was all Callie said.

They got onto the bed and immediately Callie was all over Arizona, kissing the blonde's neck and letting her soft tanned hands roam Arizona's body. Arizona grabbed Callie's face with her hands, and connected their mouths in a searing kiss, letting their tongues do a slow and sensual dance that made both of their libidos skyrocket.

Arizona hummed into the kiss and let her body receive whatever Callie wanted to give.

As Callie's hand traveled down between her breasts, over her stomach, and down between her legs. The latina very, very slowly started rubbing the blonde's clit. Her touch was gentle and firm at the same time.

"Fingers…Callie…I won't last long…"

Arizona was wet. Very wet. And as Callie very slowly penetrated her with two fingers, Arizona's core was about to explode in waves of warmth. Callie's touch felt almost new, and completely amazing to Arizona.

"Do I…do I feel different?" Arizona whispered between ragged breaths, obviously insecure about what the pregnancy and the birth of Sofia had done to her sex. But she was also immensely turned on and very close to the edge.

"You feel amazing" Callie husked "And I want to taste you so bad"

Callie's words caused shivers to travel down the length of Arizona's spine, and as the latina touched Arizona's folds with her tongue, the blonde had a hard time keeping herself together. Gone were the insecurities and the feeling of inadequateness. And all she felt was Callie's warmth and Callie's love.

It took Callie and her tongue less than a minute to bring Arizona to orgasm and as the blonde's hips jerked underneath the latina's tongue, Callie felt like their physical connection had been restored. It brought her a certain peace, a reassurance.

She rested her head on Arizona's thigh until Arizona started stirring and pushed Callie into a standing position next to the bed. The blonde looked at her with blue eyes that were dark with want and then Arizona got down on her knees.

Callie swallowed, and as she felt Arizona's tongue on her clit, she nearly cried. She put a hand on Arizona's head, and let her fingers run underneath the blonde's curls. This woman, her wife, the mother of her daughter, was so gently and loving. And so very, very sexy.

Callie's head was spinning and as she came with a loud 'Ah!', she got down on her knees in front of Arizona and pulled the blonde into her arms, shaking with love and affection.

Half an hour later, as they were basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Callie let two fingers run across the marks on Arizona's hip. Arizona flinched. Her movement was barely there, but Callie noticed.

"I'm gonna touch them every day, so you may as well get used to it" the latina then said matter-of-factly.

And just like that the stretch marks no longer mattered. Callie had claimed them.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

With both Callie and Arizona back at work, Sofia now had a nanny who took care of her during the day. They had set up a schedule so that whenever possible, Callie would stop by the hotel or meet the nanny and Sofia in town so that they could have lunch together, and whenever Arizona wasn't working nights, they would make sure to have dinner together.

It was tight, but they made it work. And Callie liked how the arrangement turned out. It gave her time with both Sofia and Arizona without making her have to give up working. And the fact that it made Arizona happy was really the most important thing. Neither her nor Arizona seemed to realize, that Callie's time with Sofia was limited to only very short periods of time, and that the basic care for the girl was left with Arizona.

Time flew by, and before they knew it, Sofia was 10 months old. They went to Mexico for Callie's mom's birthday. It was a rushed 3 days with much commotion and going from one place to the other. They hardly had time to talk or spend time together alone.

On their last night in Mexico they were supposed to go out for dinner with some of Callie's cousins.

Callie came into their room to get Arizona and Sofia.

"Ready to go?"

"She has a fever" Arizona said while holding her hand on Sofia's forehead. The little girl looked pale.

"Really? Don't you think it will pass?"

"No, I don't think it will 'pass'. She's sick, Callie" Arizona didn't know why, but she felt slightly annoyed.

Arizona watched as Callie put on her wrist watch. The latina hardly looked at their daughter. It's when Arizona first noticed it; Callie had sort of 'checked out' of caring for and spending time with Sofia. It came as a complete surprise to Arizona because when they were in New York they seemed very in sync about raising the girl. But maybe they were too much in sync, letting their everyday life become too planned thus not giving room for spontaneity. And maybe Callie's lack of a "normal" childhood made it impossible for Callie to create one for her own child. Arizona knew how loving and caring the latina was, but something had gone amiss in Callie's transformation from being simply a wife to also being a mother. Arizona had changed with the arrival of Sofia, changing her own rhythm. But Callie hadn't.

For the sake of the trip, Arizona shoved her thoughts to the back of her mind. She decided that Callie was probably a bit stressed and that she seemed absent because she had a lot of family related business on her mind.

Arizona stayed home with Sofia that night, and when they got back to New York, they continued into their usual schedule and habits.

A few months passed like that. Callie was gone from early morning to late night most days, and her absence was starting to wear on Arizona.

One Thursday night it all became too much for Arizona.

Callie came home around midnight. The blonde was on the couch reading a book when Callie walked into the living room. Callie stepped closer.

"Hey baby" the latina drawled out and leaned in to kiss Arizona. She smelled of bourbon.

"You've been drinking?"

Callie pulled back when she heard the tone in the blonde's voice.

"I just had a couple with Eduardo. Are you okay?"

"Am _I_ okay? You missed it. You fucking missed her first day, Callie"

Callie stared at her, and then it dawned on the latina that she had promised to be there for Sofia's first day at the hospital day care. She'd forgotten all about it. And worst of all, she'd ignored Arizona's many phone calls because she was at a bar with Eduardo.

Arizona was mad. Lately Callie had been less than present, and the fact that she had promised to be there for Sofia and that she showed up late and drunk instead, was the last straw.

"Shit!" Callie said, got up, and started walking towards Sofia's room.

"She's _sleeping_" Arizona said with a venom in her voice that made the brunette stop in her tracks.

Callie turned around and looked at Arizona. The blonde looked worried and angry, but most of all she looked disappointed.

"It's midnight, Callie! We waited for you for an hour. At one o'clock. I called and called and…"

"Oh God, I'm turning into my father" Callie said in distress. She buried her face in her hands "Shit, shit, SHIT!"

Arizona didn't say anything.

"I'm gonna make it up to her, I swear" Callie said.

"It's not about making it up to her, baby. You need to be more _present_, Callie. She _adores_ you. She asks about you all the time. How long has it been since you had dinner with us?"

Callie blinked. She couldn't remember. And then she realized that this probably wasn't only about Sofia. It was about Arizona too.

She nodded.

"I'll do better" she said, sobered by the situation, and looked Arizona in the eye. The blonde looked tired.

She walked over to Arizona and pulled the blonde in for a hug. Arizona felt weak in her hold.

"I'm exhausted, Callie. I have a job that demands me full time and more, and here, at home, I also have a full time job. You're not around much. Someone has to fix fruit bags and take care of story time"

"We can hire someone…" Callie started, but Arizona interrupted her, pulling out of the latina's arms.

"No! I…I don't want to HIRE anyone, Callie" The blonde took a deep breath "I want US to take care of these things. WE need to raise her. I just…I just need a break. And I need you to step up"

Callie lifted her hand and let a finger run down one of Arizona's curls. She felt lost all of a sudden. Like she was a stranger to her own closest family.

"I…I don't know how to be present…I never…I didn't have that…growing up" the brunette whispered.

Arizona shook her head lightly.

"Teach me. Please" Callie pleaded.

"I can't teach you, Callie. You need to get there on your own"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

From that moment on, Callie took Sofia everywhere. It took her a while to get into the parent groove and get the hang of all the practical things related to dealing with a 14 month old, but once she did, the two were inseparable.

Arizona didn't notice exactly how inseparable in the beginning, because Callie didn't talk about what the two did together, but one afternoon when the blonde got out of surgery early and wanted to go see Sofia for a few minutes, the day care worker informed her that Callie had taken Sofia out for a few hours, adding a 'like she usually does'.

Arizona called Callie who initially didn't pick up. Arizona didn't know whether to be worried or not, so she kept calling until Callie finally picked up. The latina sounded out of breath.

"Callie? Where are you? Where is Sofia?"

"Oh, she's with me. We're at the park"

"The park?"

"Yeah"

"Wha…I…you didn't tell me…I…"

"Relax, baby. She's fine. We're feeding the ducks. Well, mostly Sofia is feeding Sofia" The brunette chuckled, and there was something in the latina's voice that Arizona hadn't heard in a long time; mirth maybe?

"Uh…okay…that sounds…great…"

Arizona didn't really know what else to say.

"Listen, baby, I saw your name on the surgical board for 6 o'clock. I'll just take Sofia home after she unloads the rest of the bread here. If you write me when you leave the hospital, I'll have dinner and a foot rub ready for you"

"Uh…yeah…okay…" Arizona stuttered.

And then Callie suddenly had to get off the phone.

"Oh, gotta go. See you later" the brunette said.

Callie didn't hang up immediately so Arizona could hear her wife talk to their daughter.

"Sofia! No, you'll get your shoes wet. Crazy kid. Come here you little rascal"

Arizona heard their daughter laughing in the background. It was the unmistakable sound of a toddler being tickled. And then the call was stopped.

Arizona stared at her phone. She was both surprised by what was happening and loving it at the same time.

When she got home at 9 in the evening, Callie was in the kitchen getting some food ready for her, humming along to a song.

The blonde studied her wife for a few seconds before making her presence known. She enjoyed how Callie moved her body around in the kitchen.

"Good day, huh?" she asked, making Callie gasp in surprise.

The latina took a few quick steps closer and closed the distance between them with a soft kiss.

"Mhmm" she said and smiled at her wife "The evening was pretty good too. We made tomato soup. She didn't eat much of it, but she ate an egg, some apple, and a piece of toast. She's been all about the bread today. At bedtime she wanted the Scooby Doo teddy bear and it took us a while to find where she had hid him – especially because she was sitting on my shoulders, on the look-out, steering me in the wrong direction all the time. After all that she fell asleep immediately. You should have seen her; she put her head on the pillow and was out like a light"

Arizona studied Callie. The brunette was still in her work outfit which meant she had been going nonstop with Sofia since they got back from the park.

"Who are you and what did you do to my wife?" Arizona said only half in jest.

"What do you mean?" Callie didn't know where the blonde was going with her question.

"The taking Sofia to the park, making tomato soup, tugging her in with her favorite teddy bear?"

Realization dawned on Callie. She'd wanted to get closer to Sofia at her own pace. Not involving Arizona too much as the blonde had plenty on her plate. And in the process she had completely left Arizona out of the growing relationship between herself and her daughter. She gave the blonde a small smile.

"Arizona, I'm trying to be more present. I'm…I'm trying"

"Well, it seems like it's going pretty well" Arizona said. The blonde had tears in her eyes. Her heart felt double its size from the love she felt for Callie. Callie who had stepped up.

From then on Sofia really only spent the mornings in day care. Callie picked her up and brought her to work with her for the rest of the day, initially causing a few raised eyebrows in meetings, but eventually Sofia became as much a part of the business as Callie, and the girl enjoyed it.

One afternoon Arizona got off early and decided to meet Callie and Sofia for lunch. She knew by now that there was no point in looking for Sofia in the day care, and when Callie didn't pick up her phone, she called Tim who informed her that Callie was in a meeting uptown. Arizona took a taxi there and stepped into the lobby of Callie's Upper West Side offices.

She found Tim who was reading the paper.

"Where's Sofia?" Arizona asked him while looking around for her daughter.

"Oh, in there with everybody" Tim said nonchalantly and pointed towards a conference room.

"She's in there?" Arizona said in disbelief.

"Uh…yeah…she goes wherever Mrs. Torres goes, Mrs. Robbins"

Arizona took a step forward and looked through the glass door into the large meeting room. Callie was in her usual spot at the head of the table, and the room was full of guys in suits.

The latina seemed to be grilling a guy on some projects plans.

In front of Callie, sitting on the table, was Sofia, in the middle of a pile of coloring books and pens, coloring away, looking very happy with the situation. She looked like the centerpiece of the room, and no one seemed fazed by her presence.

Arizona blinked.

She saw how Callie – serious, business Callie – folded a small paper flower that she handed their daughter without stopping the conversation she was having with the other people in the room. Having the toddler in the room, making sure she was happy, activated and entertained, seemed like second nature to the brunette.

Arizona turned around to face Tim.

"Are you telling me that Sofia usually participates in these meetings?"

The man shrugged his shoulders and said "She loves it. They both love it. When they're not in meetings and Callie is in her office, Sofia has her own desk and lots of toys. She just sort of fits in. Mrs. Torres is wonderful with her actually"

And so the routine became that Sofia was Arizona's in the evenings. The little girl wanted her mommy to give her baths and read her goodnight stories. But during the day she was all Callie's.

One evening when Callie had cooked a delicious dinner that Sofia babbled her way through, Arizona could do nothing but sit and watch the two loves of her life. Sofia was in a dark red dress with a black bow tie. She was telling Callie about her day even though Callie had been with her the whole time. Callie chuckled her way through her responses to the toddler.

Arizona noticed how Sofia pulled her hair behind her ears in exactly the same way as Callie. And even though she was still too small to successfully use utensils, she still held her knife in her left hand and her fork in her right, just like Callie had done since she was a little girl.

Arizona had given birth to their daughter, and the dimples on Sofia's cheeks were evidence of their biological bond, but the little girl's mannerisms were all Callie.

After Arizona had put Sofia down for the night, she walked into the living room to find Callie on the couch, looking through pictures on her phone.

"You have to see these" Callie said with a big smile "She was showing Tim how to do cartwheels"

Arizona took the phone out of Callie's hand and put it down on the side table without looking at the pictures. Then she straddled the latina's lap and put her arms around Callie's neck.

"I love how you spend so much time with her" she said and leaned her forehead against Callie's.

"Well, I'm thinking that if I play my cards right, she'll become a really good assistant CEO some day, and maybe I can even retire early"

"You want her to take over, huh?" Arizona husked.

"If she wants to. Actually, I think she'll want to. She knows how to take charge in the conference room. The other day she threw some marbles at a guy from the Dallas office"

Arizona laughed.

"Sounds like she demands the same respect as her mamá"

"Yeah" Callie chuckled and put her hands on Arizona's hips. Arizona wiggled under the brunette's touch, causing friction between her legs and Callie's lap.

They looked each other into the eyes for what felt like forever, their arousal building steadily without any of them touching each other.

"I want you. Now" Callie whispered.

"Take me" Arizona said.

Callie lifted the blonde off the couch and into the bedroom.

Callie undressed Arizona and watched as the blonde got on her back on the bed. She spread her legs slightly and let her hand run down between her legs. Arizona was slowly rubbing herself and moaned at her own touch. Callie swallowed thickly at what was playing out in front of her.

"Maybe you could get the toy. I want to ride you" Arizona said between heavy breaths.

"Good God" Callie breathed out, and immediately got the strap-on out of the walk-in closet and put it on.

She lay down on the bed, and held her breath as Arizona straddled her. The blonde made eye contact before she slowly lowered herself onto the toy. She whimpered as she reached the base of the strap-on, and held still for a few seconds. Callie was still holding her breath and watched the blonde closely. Arizona bit her lower lip as she started moving her hips, causing a delicious friction for both herself and Callie.

Callie gasped and closed her eyes tight as to hold herself back. She lifted her hands to Arizona's hips and held on tight as Arizona sped up her movements. It felt amazing.

Arizona leaned down, without stopping her movement, and connected their lips. She let her tongue run along Callie's lower lip while breathing short whimpering breaths into Callie's mouth. It was the sexiest thing Callie had ever felt and heard. She had to really concentrate to not tumble over the edge this early.

She grabbed Arizona's arms and flipped them over so she was on top.

"You like to be in control, don't you" Arizona said challengingly while thrusting her hips upwards at a rapid pace.

"I like to fuck you" Callie hissed out as she repeatedly pushed the strap-on in hard, all the way to the hilt.

She snaked her hands under Arizona's arms and held on to the blonde's shoulders from underneath her. Their breasts and stomachs were touching, and Arizona's mind went wild with the feeling of togetherness that was rushing through her as she felt Callie's thrusts getting shakier. The latina was about to come. The thought alone made Arizona's heart skip a few beats. She wrapped her legs around Callie's body.

"Come for me, baby" Arizona whispered, and as the words left her mouth, Callie looked directly into her eyes. The latina's dark eyes flickered with light as the orgasm hit her and she breathed out the blonde's name.

Arizona followed her over the edge and tumbled into a sea of sparkly lights and a feeling of Callie's body closing around her, their sweaty skin becoming one.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The next day Arizona woke up to sounds coming from the other room. Was that Spanish chatter she heard coming from the kitchen? She got up and walked out of the bedroom.

Sofia was sitting on the breakfast bar, swinging her legs, and Callie was telling her something in Spanish. The little girl was listening intently and then she chimed in with a bit of information.

"Dog says woof woof"

"Si, mi amor" Callie responded.

(*Yes, my love*)

"Quiero agua, mamá"

(*I want water, mom*)

Callie gave the girl a knowing look.

"Por favor" the girl added.

(*Please*)

"Good girl" Callie said and smiled as she poured the girl a glass of water.

Arizona was watching the exchange from the corner of the room.

Callie suddenly realized that Arizona was there, and lifted her head to look at the blonde. She gave Arizona a loving wink and then lifted the girl off the table and put her down. Sofia grabbed a doll and started dancing around the room.

Callie walked over to Arizona.

"Whatcha thinking?" she said and pulled Arizona into a soft kiss.

"I'm thinking I should probably read up on my Spanish"

"No, don't. It's our secret language" Callie said jokingly and kissed the blonde again.

They both looked at Sofia who was putting the doll to sleep on the couch.

Callie was the first one to speak.

"How about we fly your parents out here, spend a few days with them and then leave Sofia with them for a couple of days? We could go to Kill Devil Hills? Just you and me"

"That sounds really, really great" Arizona whispered against Callie's lips.

And so it happened that they went to Kill Devil Hills to be alone for a few days. Arizona's parents had been more than happy to come to New York to look after their grandchild for a couple of days, and they had so many activities planned, that Arizona and Callie were happy they were going to go somewhere a little more relaxing.

They hadn't visited their house in Kill Devil Hill for months and they both felt giddy now that they were finally there.

They made love in the middle of the day, rays of sun covering their bodies as they moved in sync on the floor of the living room. The windows were open, and they could hear the crushing of the waves and feel the cool ocean breeze.

It was perfect.

As they were enjoying simply being in each other's company, still on the floor, holding each other's hand, they talked about Sofia.

"You know how she puts her chubby little arms around your neck and kisses you fiercely when she sees you after a whole day of not seeing you?" Arizona asked with a smile.

"Yeah" Callie chuckled.

"It feels magical. Like she needs us so much, but really we need her more" Arizona moved closer to Callie "I already miss her and her chubby little arms"

"Me too" Callie whispered. They were both quiet for a few minutes, and then Callie let out what had been on her mind for weeks.

"I want us to have another one"


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Unlike the first time they tried getting pregnant, the second pregnancy happened in the first try, taking both of them by surprise.

The first three months were hard on Arizona. She couldn't keep any food down, and never slept more than a few hours at a time. The second and third trimesters were good, and towards the end of the pregnancy, they went back to Kill Devil Hills to have some time with Sofia before the new addition to their family arrived.

Callie's dream from three years before came true. She found herself on a beach. With a very pregnant Arizona and their toddler, Sofia. The sun covered the beaches at Kill Devil Hills in a golden light.

The two-almost-three-year-old was a bundle of energy, and she kept running around and around, demanding Arizona's attention.

Callie picked the girl up, looked at Arizona and said "How would you like it if I took this little menace swimming so that you can have some peace and quiet?"

'I LOVE YOU' the blonde mouthed.

As Callie walked towards the water, Arizona could hear their daughter scold the latina.

"Mamá, if mommy wants peace and quiet, you should not talk so much"

Arizona chuckled.

"Vale, mi amor, la vamos a dejar en paz un poquito. She has to rest. And so does the baby"

(*Okay, my love, we'll leave her alone for a bit*)

"El bebé es niño o niña?" the toddler asked.

(*Is the baby a boy or a girl?*)

"We don't know yet, baby"

Arizona's heart swelled when Callie kissed the forehead of the little girl, put her down and let her run towards the water.

The brunette looked back at her wife and gave a small, sweet wave. The blonde waved back.

Arizona was – quite literally – full of love, and not just because of the life she was carrying inside of her.

She and Callie had tried to make love the night before, but Arizona's protruding belly and the stings of pain that too much movement caused her, made them have to stop.

She had apologized, frustrated with her inability to connect with her wife in that way.

All Callie had said was "I gave up shellfish for you. If I have to give up sex too, then so be it"

It was meant as silliness, but it had made Arizona cry, the happiness in her heart and her love for Callie simply too much to bear.

She knew it was a matter of days before they would be back at the maternity ward, welcoming their second child, but for now, she enjoyed the fresh air, the smell of the ocean, and the view of the two most precious things in her life; Callie and Sofia.

She could see Callie lifting Sofia over her head and she could hear the toddler giggling.

This was happiness.

Two weeks later everything changed.

Arizona was alone at The Mazatlán. Callie had taken Sofia out for a trip to the park. They'd spent a lot of time indoors, waiting and waiting for the new baby, and their daughter now had so much energy stored in her body that she _needed_ to go out and play.

As Callie was helping Sofia onto one of the play ground swings in the park, her phone rang. It was Tim.

Arizona had fainted. Luckily she had had a premonition and had taken the elevator down to the lobby and found Tim. That's where she lost consciousness.

She was rushed to the hospital and by the time Tim called Callie, things had gotten really bad. Apparently there was some damage to the placenta, and both the baby and Arizona were in distress. They needed to get the baby out now and Arizona was being prepped for a c-section right at that moment.

"I'm on my way!" Callie croaked and then hung up on Tim.

She grabbed Sofia and ran to the nearest street corner where they got into a taxi and went straight to the hospital.

One of Arizona's colleagues took Sofia, and Callie was rushed to the OR. As she moved down the hall with a few doctors, a nurse was dressing her in a surgery gown and telling her what was going to be happening in the operating room.

As she stepped into the room and saw Arizona on the table she got scared. The blonde was unconscious and pale and 6-7 nurses and doctors were hovering over her, taking stats and getting her ready for the emergency c-section. They had to work fast. The loud bleeping sound warned everybody in the room that Arizona's blood pressure was going through the roof.

Callie was frozen to the spot. She swallowed and felt like her knees might give in. A nurse guided her to the other end of the room where she was left to watch the stressful scene that unfolded.

The c-section itself went well, and Arizona's body responded immediately to the relief. She was going to be okay.

But for a few frantic moments, the baby didn't breathe.

"Come on, come on, come on" Callie chanted under her breath as if her words were meant to support the heart beat of the little human that was hanging on to life 10 feet away.

Finally the sound of a choked cry made it's way through the room.

"Son is stable" a nurse said with relief in her voice.

"So is the mother" a surgeon said.

Everybody breathed out a sigh, and the whole team of medical professionals in the room cheered.

Callie finally managed to breathe through the tears that were running down her cheeks. Much to her regret, she was guided out of the room while the doctors finished working on Arizona and the baby. Twenty minutes later Arizona was brought to a recovery room where she was to remain anesthetized until her body was ready to deal with the trauma it had gone through.

Callie sat by her side until she woke up a day and a half later.

Arizona opened her eyes slowly, not realizing exactly where she was until she heard the faint beeping sound coming from a heart monitor next to her bed and the smell of hospital.

She gasped and blinked to try to focus on Callie.

"The baby?" she asked her wife with a coarse voice.

"He's fine" Callie smiled and grabbed her wife's hand "He's strong"

"He?" Arizona managed a small smile even though she was very weak.

"Yes, it's a boy. A beautiful baby boy. You did so good, baby. You were…so strong"

Even though Arizona hadn't been conscious for the ordeal, she knew very well what had happened. The lower part of her abdomen hurt in a way that could only mean one thing; c-section.

"Can I see him?" Arizona tried to push herself into a sitting position, but she was instantly in too much pain to move.

"Don't move" Callie said and helped Arizona ease back onto the pillow "You can't see him just yet. He's had a rough couple of days. He needs rest as do you"

Arizona started crying, the traumatic experience of feeling like life was slipping out of her replaying in her head. And now she couldn't even see her son.

"I promise I'll bring him here as soon as he's up for it. I promise" Callie whispered as she pressed a kiss against Arizona's temple.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Arizona slept for another day and spent another two in the hospital bed, still unable to see her son. It was driving her crazy. Callie did her best to soothe the blonde's pain by talking about how well their son was doing, but it wasn't helping.

"I want to see him" Arizona begged "Please" The blonde had cried so much since she woke up, that she no longer felt the tears running down her cheeks.

The doctor who was doing her check up, studied her test results and tried to not get affected by the fact that the pleading woman was the hospital's star pediatric surgeon.

"Doctor Robbins, I think we can start you off with a small walk around the room today. Tomorrow, if everything looks fine, Mrs. Torres can take you to the NICU"

It wasn't the answer Arizona had hoped for, but the thought of being able to see her boy the next day, calmed her down, and she nodded at the doctor.

The next day felt like Christmas eve.

Callie rolled a wheelchair into the room and helped Arizona get into it. Then she pushed the blonde down the hall and into the NICU.

Even though their boy wasn't born prematurely, he had a rough start to life, and was being monitored for any lung or heart problems that might have been caused by the distress he was in. He was in an incubator and he had plastic tubes in his nostrils.

"Oh, baby" Arizona breathed out. She had decided that she wasn't going to waste the short time she had out of bed by crying, but she had a hard time holding herself together. The little boy looked so fragile. And she longed to touch him.

They looked at him for a long time without saying anything. The rising and falling of his chest soothed them.

Arizona soon felt a little better.

"Is Sofia upset that she didn't get a baby sister?"

"She was. But then she met him and now she's fine. I think. She said she thinks he looks like a chicken"

Arizona chuckled as much as the pain in her abdomen would allow and looked back down at their son.

"What are we going to call him?" she asked.

"Mateo" Callie simply said.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Mateo and Arizona stayed in the hospital for two weeks. They both got stronger and to make time pass faster, Arizona even did some case assessments from her hospital bed to keep her busy while waiting to be given the okay to go home with her family.

On a Wednesday afternoon Callie and Sofia picked them up and brought them home. Stepping into the living room at The Mazatlán, Arizona took a deep breath. The place smelled like Callie and Sofia. It smelled like home. And she had missed it.

Callie held Mateo, and Arizona had Sofia's hand in hers. Sofia was anxious to show Arizona a large banner she had made that said 'WELCOME HOME MOMMY AND MATEO'. The banner was hanging across the living room, and Callie had made sure to make the place look a bit more welcoming than when they brought Sofia home from the hospital.

"Sit down and relax" she told Arizona.

"Yes, relax with Sofia" the little girl said.

Arizona smiled. She was supposed to take it easy for a few more weeks, and she was looking forward to spending time with both her wife and her children.

She sat down on the couch with Sofia who immediately started babbling about what she had been doing while her mother was in the hospital.  
>Arizona leaned her head back on the couch and simply enjoyed listening to her daughter as Callie cooed at the baby in the kitchen while getting dinner ready.<p>

They ate and after they put Sofia to bed they sat in silence in the living room for a little while with Mateo sleeping on Callie's chest.

"How do you feel?" Callie asked.

"Tired. But happy" Arizona said and smiled at her wife. She looked at Mateo and breathed out "Now we have two"

"Yes. Now we have two" Callie whispered.

Half an hour later they put Mateo down in his crib next to their bed. Callie helped Arizona find pajamas. As the brunette undressed in front of Arizona, the blonde suddenly felt uncomfortable. She needed some privacy to change her clothes. She needed to not be naked in front of Callie.

She gave Callie a small smile and then took the pajamas with her into the bathroom.

Callie heard Arizona lock the door, and along with Arizona's sudden mood change, it gave her a weird feeling. She decided to shake it though and enjoy finally having everybody under one roof.

When Arizona came back out, Callie did her very best to make the blonde feel as comfortable as possible.

"Do you want me to massage your back?"

"Uh...no, I'm okay" the blonde said without making eye contact. She didn't want to cry in front of Callie now, and she didn't want to tell Callie that she thought the scar running across her stomach was hideous. One of the surgeons had told her that it would barely be noticable after a while, but having just seen it in the bathroom mirror, made her doubt that it would ever be anything but an ugly physical testimony that she couldn't deliver her second child the way nature intended.

She closed her eyes and cringed internally. And right then she started worrying about when Callie was going to want to have sex again.  
>It was a worry that broke her in two. On one side she missed Callie's touch and lovemaking so much her skin was aching, but on the other hand she felt disconnected from her own body and from the image she thought Callie had of it.<p>

She fell asleep fast and from that night things changed.

The post natal check came and went eight weeks after the birth. Arizona didn't tell Callie about it, and Callie didn't ask. She sensed that Arizona needed time.  
>And even though Callie was dying for physical contact, She didn't want to pressure the blonde.<br>It felt strange to her though, that she didn't feel like it was something they could talk about. They had always been verbal about sex. But something felt off, leaving a wedge between them. A wedge that didn't stop their love for each other or their children, but that made physical intimacy between them something foreign. A subject that hung over their heads without them being able to communicate about it.

Callie hated it. She tried broaching the subject a couple of times, and repeatedly respectfully approached Arizona with physical attention that would have lead to sex in the past. But Arizona always pulled away, saying she was too tired or not in the mood. It broke Callie's heart. Not because of the lack of sex but because she felt like the special bond they had always had, was disolving. Fast.

And then it happened. Four months after the birth of Mateo, Arizona lost a patient that was very special to her. 

She fell to her knees in the OR. Devastated. A 12 year old boy who had been her patient since she started her short gut syndrome project had just died in her OR.  
>She started sobbing uncontrolably, her whole body shaking as she rested her hands on the cold floor.<p>

A colleague kneeled next to her and held her until she was no longer crying.

She took a taxi to the hotel and when she walked into the apartment and saw Callie on the couch, reading to Sofia while holding a comforting hand on Mateo's stomach, she couldn't hold it together any longer. Callie - seeing how pale and broken Arizona looked - immediately got up and took Mateo to bed and Sofia to the bathroom for her bath. As the girl entertained herself with some rubber ducks, Callie went back into the living room.

Arizona was still standing by the door.

"Wallace died" the blonde cried.

"Baby..."

Callie quickly walked over to her wife.

"He was fine. And then it all happened so fast. I...I couldn't...I couldn't save him. I was supposed to save him, but I couldn't...Oh God..." The blonde buried her face in her hands.  
>Callie held her tight but Arizona felt no solace.<p>

The loss of Wallace made Arizona dive deeper into her research, going over and over what went wrong with her young patient. She _knew_ in her heart that she wasn't at fault. She knew that she couldn't have saved him because he was simply too ill, but the fact that her connection to Callie was hanging by a thread, both of them busy with work and kids, Arizona still insecure about her body, and them not actually _talking_, communicating, clouded her mind and she was at a loss about what to do professionally as well as privately. She needed a break.

And instead of making Callie part of the break, she went to Nebraska with the kids and stayed with her parents for two weeks. Callie let her go. The brunette wasn't asked to come, and she didn't ask herself. They were now officially sharing a bedroom that had not been used for anything but sleeping and caring for crying children for the past 5 months.

Callie sat in the dark living room and looked out at Manhattan.  
>Arizona sat in her bedroom in Nebraska looking out over a field.<p>

They were so far apart, and for the first time in all their time together, they didn't speak on the phone either. Only for a few seconds each night when Sofia wanted to say goodnight. It was heartbreaking. 


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10****  
><strong>  
>Arizona came home a few hours early. She had gotten an earlier flight with the kids. She was maneuvering the stroller out of the elevator and stepped into the apartment. Sofia was sleeping in the stroller, and she had a sleeping Mateo on her arm.<p>

The apartment was dark and she furrowed her brow. Callie wasn't home? She left Sofia in the stroller in the living room and moved to the bedroom door. She heard noises coming from the room and slowly opened the door, thinking that Callie was probably watching something on her iPad.

When she saw what was going on in the bedroom, she froze, her breath getting caught in her throat. 

Callie was sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs spread slightly. On her knees, with her face between the brunette's leg was another woman.

Callie's head hung back in pleasure, and she moaned as the woman clearly made her feel good.

The sheen of sweat on Callie's body and the strap-on that was on the bed next to the brunette bore witness to what kind of activities had been going on before Arizona's arrival. The two had been at it for a while.

The stranger was the first one to realize that Arizona was there. She burst out an "Oh my God!" and pushed herself away from Callie.

Callie opened her eyes, turned her head and made eye contact with the blonde.

What broke Arizona's heart was the look in Callie's eyes. So much lust.

"Shit!" the brunette hissed out and quickly got off the bed.

Arizona had already left the room. The blonde pushed the stroller to Sofia's room, and put the kids down for the night.

When she came back out into the living room, she heard the elevator doors close. The other woman was gone.

Callie was standing in the middle of the room in a white robe. They were 10 feet apart.

"CALLIE!" she yelled in desperation "How could you do this! We...we're married...we have two children...Oh God!" She wiped tears that she hadn't even noticed were falling from her eyes. The amount of hurt and betrayal was too much for her to bear.

Callie clenched her jaw. She looked desperate, not knowing what to say or do.

"I'm…"

"How long?" Arizona spat out.

"Arizona…"

"HOW LONG?" the blonde then yelled.

"A few weeks. A couple of times"

Arizona bent forward, sobbing "Oh my God, oh my God"

Then she stood up as straight as she could and looked Callie directly in the eye while she took off her wedding ring and put it down on the breakfast bar.

"No" Callie breathed out in panic "No, no, please, Arizona, no, please don't" She took a few steps forward and placed a hand on Arizona's upper arm. The blonde immediately pulled back.

"Don't fucking touch me with a hand you just touched her with!" Arizona growled.

Callie quickly pulled her hand back and looked at it. Then she looked back at the blonde with a hint of shame in her eyes.

Arizona was panting with hurt and anger. She went into their bedroom to grab some clothes. The smell of sex, of arousal, lingered in the room. It made her sick. She ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

She leaned against the sink, gathered herself, and then she got some clothes out of the walk-in closet. She passed Callie who was now standing in the bedroom, still unsure of what to say or do. She could do nothing but watch as the blonde left the room and went to one of the guest rooms down the hall. Arizona didn't slam the door shut, but the sound of the lock clicking was like a dagger to Callie's heart. What had she done?

She stood there, in the middle of the room for a long time. Then she opened the window and breathed the cool night air into her lungs. Suddenly she felt like ripping off her own skin. Like the only thing that would steady her would be to lower herself into a tub of boiling water.

She pulled off the robe and walked into the shower. She grabbed a sponge and started at the top, with her neck, and then gradually cleaned every single square inch of her body until her skin was dark pink and aching. She felt like she was scrubbing herself out of a daze she'd been in for a while. Maybe a couple of months. She felt like a piece of shit, and as her actions finally dawned on her, she nearly fainted with self loathing.

Callie spent the night on the couch, waking up several times during the night. As soon as she heard the door to the room Arizona had slept in open in the morning, she quickly sat up, but didn't stand. She swallowed and waited for what Arizona was going to do. The blonde walked into the living room. She was wearing pajama shorts and a tank top, and she looked like she hadn't slept much either. Still, she looked beautiful.

The blonde stood by the breakfast bar, and the couple made eye contact. Arizona's eyes were dark and her face was filled with anger and…disdain?

They kept eye contact until they heard a small cry coming from the kids' room. Callie moved to get up, but Arizona gave her an ice cold look as if to say 'Don't you dare', and then the blonde turned around and went down the hall to get their youngest child.

She walked back into the living room with the baby on her arm. And one minute later, a sleepy Sofia joined them.

She pitter-pattered across the floor in the cutest Winnie the Pooh pajamas and stood in front of Callie, rubbing her eyes.

Callie pulled the little girl close. Arizona stared at the brunette, and Callie felt dark blue eyes assessing the situation.

She looked up at Arizona. The blonde was looking at the brunette's arms and hands that were now holding their daughter.

"I showered" Callie said.

Arizona clenched her jaw and gave a small nod.

"I'm hungry, mamá" the little girl on her lap said and placed a kiss on Callie's cheek.

Callie pulled her eyes away from Arizona and looked down at the little one with the best smile she could muster.

"Me too, my love, me too"

"Vamos a ver a los animals, mamá?" the little girl then asked.

(*Will we visit the animals?*)

Callie looked at Arizona. She had promised Sofia a trip to the zoo, but she wasn't sure if today was the best of days to go.

Arizona didn't look at Callie but simply said "Yes, you will go visit the animals today, sweetie"

The desperation started rising in Callie again.

"You…you…are you gonna come?" she ventured while hoping that Arizona would make eye contact. Arizona stopped what she was doing and looked at the brunette.

She didn't say anything. Her facial expression was all Callie needed to see to know that there was no way in hell Arizona would be going anywhere with her.

Callie felt a coldness rush through her veins.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Callie took the kids to the zoo. Arizona had helped getting the kids ready, but she didn't speak a word, and with the kids there, neither her nor Callie could say the things they wanted to say.

The two hours they spent at the zoo were the longest in Callie's life. She wanted to get back to The Mazatlán. Back to Arizona. To sort out the horrible mess she had caused.

As they got back to the hotel and walked through the lobby, Tim stopped them.

"Let me take the kids" he said and gave Callie a knowing look "You should go up alone"

Callie blinked and looked at him for a few seconds before she handed Mateo to him and watched him walk off with Sofia's stroller.

As she took the elevator up, she felt her shoulders get heavier and heavier. This was so bad.

She walked into the living room and found Arizona closing up a suitcase in the middle of the room. Callie looked at Arizona's bags, and tried her very best to keep her cool.

"Arizona, can we talk, please?"

"I'm going to get a room at The Atlantic" the blonde said without looking at Callie.

"Arizona, please, please, can we just…"

"No" the blonde said.

"Arizona, I need you to look at me, please" Callie pleaded.

"You need? Let's not fucking talk about your needs, Callie! I need the loyalty and fidelity you promised me on our wedding day! That's what _I_ need!"

The desperation pumping through Callie's veins was threatening to spill out of her every pore, and she took a step closer, and pulled Arizona into her arms.

"Please…" she pleaded again.

Arizona struggled to get out of the brunette's hold, and when she finally did, she slapped Callie across the cheek.  
>Callie didn't look shocked. She simply took a step back and looked down.<p>

Arizona stared at her for a second, surprised at herself for hitting the brunette.

"Callie…" she breathed out "I can't…I can't be here. I…I can't look at you"

And then Arizona left.

Callie called Tim.

"Do you…do you think you could keep watching the kids for a little bit?" she asked him, struggling to keep her voice straight, hiding the fact that tears were streaming down her face.

"Of course, Mrs. Torres. I'll bring them up after dinner" he simply said and hung up.

Callie stared at the phone, and then she threw it against the window, watching it shatter into a thousand pieces. She fell to her knees and hid her face in her hands. She was shaking now. With guilt and regret and self loathing.

When Tim brought the kids up, Callie bathed them and got them ready for bed.

"Where's mommy?" Sofia asked.

"She had to go away for a little while" Callie said while brushing the girl's hair.

"Cuántos días?" the girl asked while holding up her hands so that Callie could count on her fingers like she usually did when Sofia wanted to know how many days were left for something good to happen.

(*How many days?*)

"I don't know, baby" Callie said and quickly wiped a tear that was threatening to spill from her eye. She didn't want Sofia to see how upset she was, but it was extremely hard for her to keep her cool. She was falling apart.

"Oh…" Sofia said in a disappointed voice.

"You know what?" Callie said "I'll talk to mommy and then we'll know for how many days, okay?"

"Okaaaaay" Sofia dragged out. Then the girl jumped out of her seat and pulled at Callie's hand "Read me a story, pleeeeease" she said.

Her cuteness made Callie smile.

She read Sofia a story and tugged both kids in for the night.  
>Then she went into the living room and continued into the bedroom.<p>

She looked at the bed, sheets still disheveled from her adulterous activities. In one swift movement she pulled everything off the bed, leaving the mattress bare. Then she called a couple of the maintenance guys to get the bed out of there.

As soon as the bed was gone, she started cleaning the room. She scrubbed every single corner and even wiped the walls. She wanted the wrongness gone.

When she was done, she grabbed some clothes out of the walk-in closet, left the room, and closed the door behind her.

She went into one of the guest rooms and sat down on the bed, breathing out a large sigh.

Tim had brought her a new phone. She looked at it for a few minutes. And then she called Arizona.

The long ringing sounds gave a loud echo in her head. Arizona didn't pick up, so the line went to voicemail.

"Arizona...I...please pick up. Please" Callie breathed out and then hung up.

She waited for a couple of minutes, and then she called again. There was still no answer.

She put the phone down, let herself fall back on the bed, and closed her eyes. Sleep was going to get her mind off the horrible heaviness she felt in her heart.

Arizona felt the same heaviness. She was sitting in a dark room at The Atlantic, trying to think, trying to pause the chaos that was going on in her mind.

She literally didn't know what to do with herself, so - just like Callie - she let sleep draw her into a peaceful state. 


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12****  
><strong>  
>Callie got up before the kids. She prepared everything for their day; lunch, clothes, and then she woke up both the little ones. It was still early, but she wanted to have a peaceful morning with them. And she felt a weird separation anxiety knowing that she would spend all day at work without them.<p>

She left Mateo with the nanny and took Sofia to the hospital day care. Sofia was in a bad mood and didn't want Callie to leave.  
>Callie felt empty and had no comforting words to offer the little girl, so instead she just sat on the floor in a corner of the room, Sofia's arms around her neck and the girl's body pressed into hers for more than an hour.<p>

"Sofia" she then finally said "Mamá has to go now. I'll see you real soon, baby"

Sofia pulled back and looked at Callie. She nodded and pressed her nose against Callie's.

"Did you talk to mommy about how many days?" she then asked.

"Aún no, mi amor"  
>(*Not yet, my love*)<p>

Then Callie slowly got up and put her daughter down. One of the caretakers came over and asked Sofia to come and participate in a game. The little girl willingly went along, leaving Callie to go uptown for her first meeting of the day.

She had a busy day. She met with investors and went over budget reports with Eduardo.

At 4 o'clock she was wrapping up the day's work and getting ready to leave when Tim called her.

"Mrs. Robbins is gonna take the kids for the next couple of days and nights"

Callie clenched her jaw. Arizona had called Tim. Not her. 

"Did she say anything else?" she asked.

"No"

There was a silence.

"Mrs. Torres?"

"Where is she?"

"I think she's at the hotel right now" he said.

Callie hung up, ran out of the building and into a taxi that took her to The Mazatlán in less than 10 minutes.

As she walked into the lobby of the hotel she saw Arizona talking to Tim. Eduardo was standing 10 feet away, holding Mateo and having a conversation with Sofia.

She quickly walked up to Arizona who was surprised to see her. The blonde clenched her jaw and didn't say anything.

Callie looked at her with desperation in her eyes.

"Please, don't take the kids away from me" she whispered in a broken and pleading voice.

They had never had any paper work drawn up regarding the kids. It was unlike Callie to not have her lawyers be a part of something that important, but she had not wanted her family life to be drawn up on a piece of paper. She had always trusted Arizona. And now she was afraid, that her own wrong doings would make Arizona take everything and run.

The fact that Callie looked completely broken mixed with the quiet desperation in her voice, softened the edge of Arizona's anger.

"I…Callie, I would never…I…we'll…work out a schedule" Arizona breathed out.

The look in Arizona's eyes and her words relaxed Callie. She knew the blonde was being sincere.

The latina nodded and looked down at the floor.

And then Arizona left with the kids.

Callie was alone for the next three days. She tried to call Arizona every day but never got an answer. On the third night she felt numb. She opened a bottle of wine and finished it in half an hour. And then she took a taxi to "The Boardroom".

She sat in the corner for hours, drinking. She never looked at the strippers. She had simply gone there for the alcohol. And to get away from the scene of her crime.

At midnight she was too drunk to get home on her own. Luckily the owner of the club knew her and knew what a broken heart looked like, so he called Tim who then picked her up and drove her home.

Tim held on to her arm as he guided her into the apartment. She hadn't said anything during the drive, but now she spoke.

"We haven't had sex in 5 months. Every time I approached her, she backed away. I...I thought I was losing her…" 

"So you slept with someone else? You're an asshole!" he simply said. 

His words surprised her. And their truth also penetrated her heart like a rusty nail.

She fell to her knees on the floor, clutching her chest.

"MY HEART, MY HEART, MY HEART! It's breaking, Tim, it's breaking" she sobbed, her whole body shaking with pain. 

Tim helped her off the floor and into bed. As he pulled the covers over her, she whispered "I can't live without her"


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Three weeks passed with no word from Arizona. All information and exchange of the kids went through Tim.

Callie's mom showed up as a surprise. She found Callie on the couch in a dark apartment, the whole placce a mess, and no Arizona or grandchildren.

She immediately knew that something was up.

When her mom stepped into the room, Callie didn't stand up. She simply sat there on the couch, rubbing her forehead. She had no energy for pretending or explaining. This would have to be a 'rip the band aid off' kind of situation.

The older woman walked over to the couch, waiting for Callie to explain what was going on. Finally Callie stood up, avoiding eye contact with her mom.

"Cuéntame" the woman simply said.

"I…I cheated, mom. Me acosté con otra mujer"

(*I slept with another woman*)

Callie had known what to expect, so the hard slap she felt on her cheek didn't come as a surprise. Her mom was not a woman who accepted something as stupid as adultery.

Callie wanted to cry. Because of the humiliation. Because of the shame. Because of the pain. But she genuinely felt that everything that had happened was her fault. And since she hadn't heard a word from Arizona for weeks, she was starting to think that everything was lost.

Her mom stayed for a week, constantly reminding her that what she had done was an atrocious act. Callie didn't say much.

Before the older woman went back to Mexico, she gave Callie a hug and said "You _will_ get her back. You hear?! Whatever it takes from you, you WILL get her back. She's the best thing you have. And she gave you two amazing children"

Callie nodded, but the truth was she was planning on doing the opposite. She wanted so much for Arizona. And she needed for the blonde to be happy.

The next day she called Tim into her office. She was sitting with his back to him, looking out the large window.

"Tell me how she is, Tim. Please" Callie pleaded.

Tim had stayed out of what was going on between them, functioning merely as middle man that brought the kids back and forth between the two hotels.  
>But for weeks Callie had moved rapidly closer to rock bottom right in front of his eyes. It was killing him, and it meant that he couldn't stay out of it any longer.<p>

"She...she's okay. She doesn't say much"

"Do they just have one room there? Where do they eat?"

"She moved them from a double room and into a suite. They don't have a kitchen... Mrs. Torres..."

There was silence for a while. Callie was trying to swallow the lump in her throat, but it was in vain.

"Set it up so she gets all of it" Callie said in a voice that purveyed a heart that had split in two.

"Mrs. Torres..."

"Just do it!"

Two hours later on the other end of town, Arizona slowly put Mateo down on the couch so that he wouldn't wake up. Sofia sat down on the floor and started playing with her LEGOs.

"She's having papers drawn up" Tim breathed out as Arizona put a blanket over her son.

"What do you mean?"

"Divorce papers"

Arizona's head shot up and she stared at him with questioning eyes.

"What…why?"

"Well…you left. You're gone, right?"

"I left the apartment. I didn't leave _her_, Tim"

"Does she know that?" Tim said "She hasn't seen you for weeks. You guys don't really talk. The kids go through me. She wants…she wants you to be free if that's what you want. Free to move on"

Arizona studied him for a while.

"I don't know what I want, Tim"

"I'm not defending her, Mrs. Robbins. I just want you guys to talk"

Arizona nodded slowly.

The talk came ten days later. Tim had set up a meeting between them in a room at The Atlantic.

Both women looked tired and as Tim left them alone in the room he prayed they would figure things out. He couldn't imagine either of them moving on from their relationship.

Callie and Arizona looked at each other for a while without saying anything. Callie hadn't really expected that they would actually be having a conversation, and since Arizona was silent, she thought that she would be the one to start the process of ripping off the band aid.

She handed the blonde an envelope.

"It puts everything in your name. The business. The bank account. I'll move out…" 

Callie's action set fire to a pool of gasoline inside Arizona. Her eyes watered.

"I DON'T WANT ANY OF ALL THAT, CALLIE! I WANT WHAT WE HAD!" she yelled.

"WELL, I FUCKED THAT UP, DIDN'T I?!" Callie yelled back, and then she lowered her voice again "I don't know what to do…I don't know what to do"

Arizona studied her. Callie was, quite literally, falling apart. Arizona had never seen her like this. On the outside she looked composed. It was her business façade. But her ragged breathing and the desperation in her eyes told Arizona that the brunette was hurting as much as her.

"NONE of it fucking matters without you!" the latina hissed out, and then she left the room.

Arizona sat down and buried her face in her hands. She let the tears fall. She felt so lost, so confused.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

There was no contact between them after that.

On the following Friday Arizona had been at a birthday reception at the hospital and was dressed to kill. After the party, as she entered the lobby of The Atlantic, loneliness swept over her in waves. She hated staying at this hotel.  
>Callie had the kids for the night, and Arizona could really use a drink.<p>

She sat at the bar for a while, finishing more glasses of wine than she should while staring into the air. A guy at the end of the bar had also been there for a while, and when he moved closer and started talking to her, it felt almost nice.  
>He had had plenty to drink and so had she. He made no attempts at hiding that he was interested in taking her upstairs, and her mind and heart were so broken and her sense of reality inebriated by the alcohol, that she accepted his offer of a night cab in his room. She just wanted the hurt to go away. And maybe even the score.<p>

Being pressed up against the elevator wall felt familiar, but the hands that were roaming over her body did not. They felt wrong. Invasive.  
>When the elevator door opened, he pulled her down the hall, obviously eager to get her to bed with him.<br>She went into his room with him before she realized that his room was not where she wanted to be. His hands were not the hands she wanted on her body.  
>And as he kissed her neck and started unzipping her dress, she felt warm tears stream down her cheeks.<br>She wanted this crazy nightmare to be over. She wanted to call Callie. To tell the latina to come and get her. And to wake up next to the brunette in the morning. No more mistrust or lack of communication. No more hiding.

She pulled away from the guy and when he saw her tears, he put up his hands in defense.

"Did I hurt you?"

She breathed out a sigh.

"No. Someone else did. But I think I hurt her just as much"

He studied her face for a few seconds, and then he looked at her as if he understood.

"I should go" she whispered, turned around, and left his room.

Taking the elevator to her own floor, she made an important decision. She needed help. She was going to talk to someone about it all.

Two days later her decision led her to the top floor of the hospital. She stopped in front of a door. She hesitated. She'd never spoken to a psychologist before and she wasn't sure if she really wanted to.

She took a deep breath and stepped inside the office. Twenty minutes later she was in a chair, talking about Callie.

"Callie...she...she's amazing. She is used to making billion dollar decisions every day. She's good at it. People...people look up to her. She takes charge. And not just in business. At home as well"

"And you don't like that?"

"Oh no, I love it!" Arizona looked at the therapist with sincerity "She has this aura of power that's very...comforting. And sexy. I feel protected. Safe. And I'm not an everyday damsel in distress type of person. I mean, I usually hold my own, but I just love it when she takes over"

"Is that how your sexual relationship works as well?"

Arizona blinked. This was personal.

"Yes"

"And how has that side of things been lately?"

"Uhm...after Sofia, our oldest, it went back to normal pretty fast. I felt…okay…and we got back into our regular…ways…within a couple of months. Callie was…_is_…so understanding. So gentle. But after Mateo was born I…I felt…insecure…about my…body"

"You don't anymore?"

"Well…no…not really…I…I needed time. But the time turned into months, and it felt like we were walking on egg shells around each other. I know she was getting herself off in the shower. And I kept thinking 'I'll get here. I just need a little more…time'. And I never got there. And we never talked about it. Because...because she didn't want to pressure me, I guess, and I didn't want to make promises that I couldn't keep. It created a wall between us that made us stop communicating all together. About everything. With two kids…we were both busy…and...I think that my pushing her away…physically…it became something I could hide behind when I lost an important patient… I'm just…I'm just so mad. I feel like I was sent out of town so she could have something with someone else that she didn't feel like she could ask from me. Her wife"

"What's the worst thing for you in this; that she slept with someone else? Or that she didn't talk to you?"

Arizona took a minute to think.

"That she didn't talk to me"

"Then that's where you start" the therapist nodded "You stop focusing on what she did. And you talk"


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

It was Thursday night. Arizona walked into the most serene everyday scene she could have ever imagined. Callie was sitting at the head of the table with Sofia on one side and Mateo on the other. They were eating dinner and Arizona could hear their happy chatter all the way into the hall.

Callie was the first one to see her, and the latina's breath hitched with surprise. Arizona hadn't been at the apartment since the day she packed her bags and left.

Then Sofia spotted her, got out of her chair and ran towards her while yelling "MOMMY!"

Sofia jumped into her arms.

"No more vacation, mommy?"

Arizona let a hand run through the little girl's soft curls.

"No more vacation" she then said.

"Mira, mamá, ha vuelto mommy!" Sofia informed Callie.  
>(*Look, mom, mommy has come back*)<p>

"Ya lo veo, mi amor" Callie said.  
>(*I can see that, my love*)<p>

The latina stood up very slowly as if not wanting to scare Arizona away. She still couldn't belive that Arizona was there. She noticed the two suitcases on the floor, and it gave her an injection of hope that she never thought she would feel. She took a chance.

"Maybe mommy could get you ready for bed while I clean up here"

"YAY" Sofia squealed and dragged Arizona with her into her room.

When the blonde reemerged from the girl's bedroom, having put her daughter down for the night, Callie was giving Mateo a bath in the bathroom. Afterwards the latina tugged the boy in and took a deep breath before she went back into the living room.

She found Arizona in the empty bedroom, standing by one of the windows looking out over the bright lights of the city.

When the blonde heard her enter the room she said "You got rid of the bed"

"I got rid of the bed" Callie simply repeated "I…I sleep in one of the guest rooms"

Arizona turned around.

"Arizona…there are so many things I want to say to you…" the latina started.

"Callie…I…I want to try to fix it. Do you want to try to fix it?" Arizona interrupted.

Callie let her shoulders fall down. Arizona's words hit her like a physical relief she hadn't seen coming.

"Yes! God, yes!" she said and took a step closer to the blonde.

Arizona looked down and nodded.

"Baby steps?" she then asked.

"Baby steps" Callie said. The latina was ready to explode. She couldn't believe she was being given what felt like a second chance.

"I'll sleep in the other guest room" Arizona said and walked into the walk-in closet. She grabbed some of her things, nodded at Callie and walked past the brunette and down the hall.

Callie didn't move.

"Thank you" she whispered into the air.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Arizona tried to be as quiet as possible. It was past midnight and she was coming home from a hospital fundraiser. She had been back in the apartment for two weeks. Callie and her still hadn't talked much, but at least they were cooperating on making it work for the kids. And she was starting to notice something she hadn't felt for a while; an attraction to Callie that made her skin electric whenever the latina was around.

She'd always been attracted to Callie. She found her miraculously stunning and very sexy, but for months she had closed that part of their relationship down. Until now.

She had had a few drinks which made her take off her high heels before she stepped into the living room, so she wouldn't make any noise in case her slightly unsteady legs betrayed her.

Callie was asleep on the couch, and Arizona stood in the dark and watched her for a few minutes. Then she sat down on the edge of the couch. Callie stirred and opened her eyes. She didn't say anything, but simply lifted herself off the couch a little bit. Arizona looked like she wanted to say something, so she didn't say anything herself.

And then something unexpected happened.

Arizona swallowed and slowly leaned in and connected their lips. The kiss was barely there, but to Callie – who had barely been awake one minute ago – the feeling of Arizona's lips against hers made her feel like nerves were exploding in a million places inside her body.

Arizona pulled back. They looked at each other for what felt like a long time.  
>And then they were interrupted by a scream coming from Sofia's room. Arizona ran in there and came back out with the little girl who had had a nightmare.<p>

Arizona sat down on a chair in the kitchen with Sofia on her lap, the tired little girl's head resting on her shoulder.

"You look pretty, mommy" Sofia said.

"Well," Arizona said with a soft voice while gently rubbing the little girl's back to calm her down "I was at a party at the hospital. There were a lot of people in very pretty dresses, and an acrobat that was swinging from the ceiling. I had little pink cookies that I think you and I should try to make together. They had strawberry frosting. There was also a man playing a guitar, and I talked to someone who was visiting all the way from China. He told me that the prettiest place to visit in China is The Forbidden City, where the emperors – the kings – used to live their whole lives without ever visiting what was beyond the walls of the city"

Arizona's words soothed the little girl, and she was soon fast asleep in the blonde's arms.

Callie stepped over, gently lifted her from Arizona's hold, and carried her to bed.  
>When she came back into the living room, Arizona was standing at the other end of the room. She looked nervous.<p>

"Arizona..."

"I'm sorry...I...I don't know...I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay" Callie said.

"No…I mean…I had a few drinks…and…and I wasn't thinking…"

"It's okay" Callie said again.

Arizona bit her lip. She desperately wanted to take back the kiss. Or maybe she desperately wanted it to happen again. She wasn't sure.

"Ugh!" she said "I'm so confused, Callie"

Callie didn't say anything. All of a sudden she felt like Arizona's words had kicked open the communication door between them that had been shut tight for such a long time.

Arizona started pacing the room.

"I…I came back because…because I…I can't _not_ be with you. I want us to make it work. To get back to where we were. I…I am just still so mad at you"

Callie nodded.

"Arizona…I don't even know where to start or how to… I am so, _so_ sorry. I was missing you, _us_, and I turned it into something else. Believe me when I say, that I will never be able to forgive myself for that. I am just…hoping…that I will be worthy of a second chance"

Arizona didn't say anything. She realized that this was the first time she had let Callie talk about what had happened. She closed her eyes for a minute. There was no need for her to comment or answer. They both knew. It would take small steps.

Sensing that the words they had just shared was enough for one night, and wanting to ease the slight tension in the room, Callie walked over to the breakfast bar and picked up a piece of paper.

"Sofia drew this for you" she said and handed the paper to Arizona "It's you, me, Mateo, Sofia, and...uhm...the baby sister she wants for her birthday"

Arizona chuckled "Yeah...she's been talking about that for a while. I uh...tried to explain to her that...that something happened when Mateo… That I can't have another one. And then…then she asked if maybe there was a baby in mamá's stomach. And from there she moved on to asking about _how_ babies are made. It was quite the conversation actually"

"I miss you" Callie then blurted out.

Arizona looked at her.

"I mean, you're staying in the next room, but I...I miss you"

Arizona nodded and let out a sigh.

"I miss you too"

"We're healing, right?"

"Yeah, we're healing"

Arizona moved to go to her room. When she was a few steps down the hall Callie spoke again.

"Arizona…"

The blonde turned around.

"It…it was never about sex" the latina said with a steady voice.

Arizona clenched her jaw.

"I know"


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

With every day that passed after that night, they got closer. Callie joined Arizona in therapy and they slowly worked their way through their lack of communication.

Callie held back physically. She wanted Arizona to set the pace. But unlike after Mateo was born, she made sure that Arizona _knew_ that _she_ was the one in charge of the pace.

On a Wednesday night right after Mateo turned 8 months, they were at a point where Arizona felt comfortable leaning against Callie as they were watching a TV show. Callie's hands were on Arizona's arms and the latina was concentrating hard on holding them still. She didn't want Arizona to pull away. But the blonde was making it hard for Callie to hold back. She was leaning her elbows against Callie's hips behind her, and the feeling of having any part of Arizona's arms that close to her core, made it hard for her to focus on what they were watching.

She decided to voice her thoughts.

"Uhm…Arizona…I…you…this feels really good" she breathed out "_Really_ good"

The blonde looked back at her wife.

"But you're very close and I…"

Arizona sat up straight and turned around, facing the brunette.

"I just…I just wanted you to know that it feels good and that…it's hard to not…touch you" The last words came out as a whisper. But she was happy that she had spoken them. That she was growing with what they were talking about in therapy. It felt like every minute of the day brought them closer to what and who they were before their problems started.

Arizona studied her. Callie could tell that the blonde's mind was going at 100 miles per hour.

"I really, really want to kiss you" she then blurted out.

"Oh" Callie said "I…really?"

Arizona didn't answer, but simply leaned in and pressed her lips against Callie's. It started as a small kiss, but it soon turned into something more.

It had been more than 8 months since they had been this close, this _physical_.

Callie felt dizzy as Arizona pressed her tongue into her mouth. It was almost too good to be true. And all of a sudden she felt like there was probably a better way to get back into the groove. That they should take it easy.

She pulled back a little and leaned her forehead against Arizona's.

"I'm sorry" the blonde said.

"No no, no, I…I just…I…I was thinking…that maybe…maybe we should go slow…and…uh…we could go on a date?" Callie stuttered.

Arizona looked at her.

"I want to take you on a date" the latina managed to get out with a little more conviction.

The blonde smiled.

"I'd like that, Callie"


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Four days later Tim and the nanny arrived to take the kids for the night. Callie helped them out the door while Arizona was showering. Then she returned to getting herself ready for their date. She felt so nervous. As if it was their very first date.

At 7 o'clock she knocked on the door to Arizona's room and the seconds it took Arizona to open the door felt like forever. When she finally did step out of the room, Callie nearly fell backwards.

Arizona was wearing a red strapless dress that stopped right below her knees. Her curls were hanging lose and her make-up really accentuated her natural beauty.

"Wow" Callie breathed out.

Arizona smiled.

"Wow yourself" the blonde chuckled and looked Callie up and down. Callie had opted for a short figure hugging black dress, and she looked hot.

Callie reached out her hand, and Arizona took it. They went to the lobby and got in a taxi that took them to Francesca's.

The restaurant was full as always. Callie had made sure they got a table in the back of the restaurant. She wanted them to have some privacy.

They ate in comfortable silence, reassuring each other of their connection with the looks they sent each other.

Arizona was the first one to broach the subject of their relationship.

"It's good to be back home"

"It's good to have you home" Callie responded right away.

"And I…I really liked kissing you again" Arizona said.

"Me too" Callie smiled. She put some bread into her mouth while not breaking eye contact with the blonde.

"I…I want to have sex with you. Soon" Arizona then blurted out.

Callie stopped chewing and swallowed very slowly.

"Goddammit!" Arizona cursed herself "I wanted that to come out a little more smoothe than that"

Callie cleared her throat, a little shocked by Arizona's words. She was beyond crazily in love with the blonde, and she was so immensely happy that Arizona trusted her enough to move back in, to talk to her, to be there at the restaurant with her. This was a woman that had given her so much. And Callie would be lying if she said that she wasn't ready to reassume their sexual relationship. She had been ready for a while.

Not knowing what to say, she simply studied the blonde.

"Say something. Please" Arizona pleaded.

A few seconds passed before the latina finally spoke.

"I want you so much, Arizona. Everything about you. I don't think you understand exactly how much. My love and lust for you...sometimes it threatens to burst through my chest. But I want you to be ready. What I did…" She closed her eyes at the thought "I…I can't ask you to forgive me. But I need to be sure that you are ready. I don't want to hurt you. Ever again"

She locked eyes with Arizona. She needed the blonde to understand what she meant. Where she was coming from.

"When you're ready, Arizona, I will be ready too"

Arizona understood. It wasn't about sex. It was about trust. They couldn't go back into a physical relationship tentatively. When they did go back, it had to be with everything they had. Just like it used to be. And Callie needed to make sure, that Arizona was ready for it.

Arizona felt a shiver run down her spine. Callie's words, her assertiveness, the sincerity in her eyes. She had missed this part of Callie. And she knew she would be ready. Soon.

She nodded, not breaking eye contact with the latina.

This was good.

Two hours later when they were standing in the apartment, in front of the door to Arizona's room, they both felt like love struck teenagers

"I had a good time, Callie"

Callie looked at the blonde. Arizona's blue eyes were almost black in the dim light. She looked so beautiful.

Callie took a deep breath and leaned in and kissed her. It was a chaste kiss, but Arizona felt a warm tingling in her lips.

"Me too" the latina said. Then she opened the door to Arizona's room, stuck out her arm as to guide the blonde in, took a step back, smiled at the blonde and turned around and left for her own room.

Both of them knew that the date had been a huge step on the path to reconciling, to completely rebuild their closeness and trust.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

They slept in separate rooms for another week and a half. But that changed on a Wednesday afternoon when Callie came home to find Arizona on the floor, playing with Mateo while Sofia was singing along to a song on the radio.

She gave the kids kisses, and placed her hand on Arizona's cheek, letting her thumb run across the blonde's lover lip.

"How was your day?" she whispered.

Arizona smiled at the gentleness.

"It was really good. You?"

"Awesome!" Callie said and moved into the kitchen "Everything is solved with that deal in Brooklyn. I have a feeling it's going to be a great project"

"That's really great!" Arizona said.

The latina poured herself a glass of wine and turned around to look at her family again.

Arizona lined up some farm animals on the floor, let Mateo tip them over, and then lined them all up again. And that's when Callie noticed it; Arizona had put her wedding ring back on.

The vision hit Callie like a physical force, and she had to hold on to the breakfast bar to steady herself.

"Are you okay?" Arizona asked with concern.

"Yeah…uh…I'm fine" Callie stuttered. She was more than fine. She was bursting with happiness.

She didn't say anything about the ring. She simply sat the table, ordered dinner, and tried to get through the evening without staring at the ring on her wife's finger.

She made it all the way until the children were in their beds and bedtime for the two grown-ups arrived. Arizona got off the couch to go to her room for the night.

"Goodnight" she said and leaned down and gave Callie a kiss.

As she moved to turn around and leave, Callie grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"You wear my ring, you sleep in my bed" the latina husked in a demanding voice.

Arizona felt her heart rate go up immediately. She looked at the brunette, then at the ring, and then back at Callie.

"Just sleep" Callie clarified.

Arizona swallowed. She'd been wanting to get back in bed with Callie for weeks. To feel the latina's arms around her. She wanted sex, but she was still waiting for a little chip to go off in her brain, for something to tell her that she was ready for it. The thought of sharing a bed with Callie again made her heart swell, and she thought that it was probably a step in the right direction to 'just sleep' with Callie.

"Yes" she simply said.

And then Callie got off the couch, took her hand, and led her into her bedroom. She went to Arizona's room and got a set of pajamas, and she left the blonde alone in the room to respect Arizona's privacy as the blonde got changed.

When she came back into the room, Arizona was under the covers. She studied Callie as the latina took off her watch, her jewelry, and then her clothes.

The latina had her back to Arizona when she took off her bra and put a tank top on. Callie's toned and tanned back looked delicious. It continued down into curvy hips that Arizona knew where soft to the touch but strong when they were wearing a strap-on and moving between her legs.

The blonde swallowed and tried to steady her breathing as Callie crawled into the bed. She was secretly wishing that Callie would throw caution to the wind and just make love to her. But she knew that Callie wasn't going to do any such thing until Arizona said the magic words.

Instead of rushing into lovemaking, Arizona simply said "Hold me?" in such a fragile way that Callie paused and looked her into the eyes for a few seconds before pulling her close.

Callie wrapping her arms around her felt like coming home, and as she slowly lost the latina to sleep, a few tears spilled from her eyes. There was no way of explaining how amazing it felt to be this close to Callie again. It overwhelmed her.

When she woke up the next morning, Callie was no longer in bed with her. She looked at the clock and when she realized how late it was, she hurried out of bed, wondering why she hadn't heard the kids yet.

She found a note in the kitchen that simply said 'Gone to the playground. Meet us for an early lunch at The Red Diner? XO'

She smiled, got ready in a hurry and rushed out the door.

As she walked through the front door of the diner, she immediately spotted Callie and the kids. Sofia was eating a bread stick while chatting away, and Callie listened with interest to the little girl's stories as she held a sleeping Mateo in her arms.

Callie looked up and smiled when she saw the blonde. The latina's radiant smile sent a wave of warmth through Arizona's body, and she couldn't get to their table fast enough.

"MOMMY!" Sofia exclaimed when she saw Arizona and jumped into her arms.

"Heeeeey baby girl" Arizona chuckled "Did you have fun at the playground?"

Sofia started telling Arizona all about their morning adventures, and Callie watched as the blonde interacted with their daughter.

Mateo woke up and immediately wanted to sit with Arizona.

"Oh, this is just great" Callie said jokingly as she handed the boy to Arizona "I take them to the playground for hours at an ungodly hour of the day, and you end up getting all the love"

Arizona laughed and said "What can I say – pediatric doctors have magic powers" as she kissed Mateo's forehead.

They spent the rest of the day together and since they were constantly with the kids, they didn't have much time to talk. Arizona was secretly looking forward to getting some alone time with Callie. That didn't happen till midnight though. Sofia was acting up, and Mateo was teething. The two women spent most of their evening going back and forth between the living room and the kids' room.

When both kids were finally asleep, there was no doubt that the couple would also go directly to bed. They were tired.

Arizona watched Callie as the latina turned off the lights and TV in the living room.

"Am I in your room again tonight?" she then asked.

"Are you still wearing the ring?" Callie deadpanned.

Arizona chuckled and lifted her hand to show Callie the wedding band.

"I think that answers your question then" Callie said and smirked at the blonde.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

Two weeks passed. Two weeks of sleeping in the same bed, getting used to the closeness again. Some days Arizona felt like they were moving a glacial pace and other times she felt like things were moving so fast. It confused her.

On Thursday at noon things were suddenly not confusing anymore though.

Arizona was meeting Callie for lunch and since she was a bit early, she watched the last few minutes of Callie's meeting from the gallery of the conference room.

Callie was in her usual power suit and controlled the room with simply her presence and words. It was remarkable and it always amazed Arizona how Callie could command a room full of people just like that.

Wrapping up the meeting Callie looked around the room at everybody present. She looked pensive.

"During lunch some of you asked me how things are. I answered you with words taken directly from the yearly report, citing minutes from earlier board meetings. But what I really wanted to tell you is that it's been a tough year. So tough in fact that I was ready to give up on everything at some point. And I am here only because someone found it in them to give me a second chance. I have three very important people in my life. And they mean everything to me. I want so much for them and for myself. Much more than just 'alright' or 'fine'. And I can't give them that if I am constantly working. So, from next month I will officially be less 'hands on'. I will still run things, but Eduardo will be who you talk to about every day matters. This business is important to me, which is why I am asking all of you to do your very best to keep it running as well as it has until now. I just…I just have this love that is much more important"

Arizona watched Callie in wonder. When the latina finished her last sentence, she nodded affirmatively as to underline how much she meant what she was saying.

It's what made it blatantly clear to Arizona that she was, without a doubt, completely ready.

The room erupted in applause for Callie, respect for her decision echoing off the walls, and the latina shook a hundreds hands before she walked out of the room, Arizona being the first person she saw there. They locked eyes. Callie knew right away that Arizona had heard her words, and she gave the blonde a small nod. They didn't need to talk about her decision. They both understood.

They had lunch and went home to The Mazatlán together afterwards. Callie made a few work related phone calls, and all Arizona did was watch the latina as she moved around the living room, directing her empire over the phone.

Callie was standing with her back to Arizona. The blonde's heart was beating so fast it was threatening to break through her chest.

"Callie…"

The latina was scribbling something down on a piece of paper and scrolling through the calendar on her phone.

"Mhmm?" she said without turning around.

"I'm ready" she breathed out.

Callie stopped what she was doing and turned around slowly. Arizona looked nervous and excited at the same time.

Callie swallowed. She put her phone down on the table and looked at the blonde for a few seconds as if she was trying to determine whether Arizona was in fact ready.

And then she took off her watch, her blazer, and her cufflinks. She ceremoniously put all of it on the table, and slowly walked over to Arizona who was now breathing heavily.

"Good" was all she said. In a low and sultry voice that almost made Arizona whimper. Then she took Arizona's hand and walked them down the hall to the bedroom.

When they were next to the bed, she stepped very close to the blonde, and started undoing the buttons of Arizona's shirt while not breaking eye contact with the blonde. As Callie pulled the shirt off her, she felt like her skin was on fire.

She was hoping, praying, that Callie wouldn't hold back. She was ready. Ready for how it used to be. Ready for Callie's assertiveness in bed. Ready for her strength and dominance.

As Callie directed the blonde to lay down on the bed, the latina wondered if they could go back. If everything really could be restored. If everything could be what it had been before. And then Arizona made it very clear that they _could_ go back.

"Take me, Callie" she breathed out, the urgency, want, and love in her voice erasing any doubt Callie had.

Callie unbuttoned Arizona's pants in a swift movement, and tugged at them with force, the sudden roughness making Arizona gasp. Seeing the blonde in bra and panties did something to Callie. She closed her eyes for a second as to steady herself. When she opened her eyes again, she slowly undressed while keeping eye contact with the blonde.

The slow build up was threatening to make Arizona self combust. She needed the delicious touch of Callie's hands on her body. And she needed it now.

"Please, Callie" she pleaded.

Callie was now only wearing black lace panties and a matching bra. Her tanned skin looked golden in the soft light of the bedroom. She was gorgeous beyond words and seeing her and being in this intimate place with her again, created a lump in Arizona's throat.

Callie crawled onto the bed and hovered over the blonde. Looking into Arizona's eyes and hearing the unmistakable sound of her aroused breathing, the brunette felt wetness gather between her legs.

They were ready.

Callie leaned down and let her tongue travel up Arizona's neck. Goosebumps started forming across the blonde's shoulders and Callie's lips pulled into a smug smile when she saw what her touch was doing to her wife.

They rid each other of the last pieces of clothing and as Arizona nibbled at Callie's jaw, Callie ran her fingers up the side of the blonde's body until she reached Arizona's mouth. She gently touched Arizona's lips and let two fingers slip into the blonde's mouth. She felt Arizona's tongue against the tip of her index finger and she knew by the way Arizona left moisture behind on the digits, that Arizona was prepping the fingers for penetration elsewhere.

Callie then let the fingers travel down between the blonde's legs, running them through wet folds, and slowly penetrating the blonde.

"Ah!" Arizona gasped. It had been a long time. It felt new and safely familiar at the same time.

Callie moved down her wife's body without stopping the movements of her fingers in and out of Arizona, and lowered her mouth onto Arizona's clit.

Arizona grabbed Callie's head, holding on to Callie's curly hair, not wanting the brunette to stop what she was doing. Callie was buried in the movements of Arizona's hips, in Arizona's scent and taste, in everything Arizona, and hearing Arizona whimper every time the latina let her tongue flip against the blonde's clit, made Callie moan with want for her wife. She started using her other hand on herself, rubbing her own clit the best she could while concentrating on Arizona's needs.

Looking down at the latina made Arizona's heart swell and her abdominal muscles start to twitch. She was close. What pushed her into the orgasm was when Callie looked up at her, not stopping the movements of her tongue. Callie's eyes were full of lust and so much love, it made Arizona's breath catch in her throat and her vaginal walls clench with such force, she gave a loud whimper. Callie's release followed only a few seconds later.

Callie pulled out of her, falling on her back next to the blonde, but kept a hand on Arizona's chest as if to make sure the blonde wouldn't go anywhere. She wanted to give more. She wanted more.

It took Arizona a few minutes to steady her breathing.

Feeling and seeing Callie's hand on her chest. The diamond wedding band on Callie's ring finger looking so very bright against the latina's skin. It shot pure love through the blonde's veins. And the love carried something with it; a primal lust.

She quickly straddled Callie and positioned herself so that their cores were touching. Callie looked up at her, the latina's eye lids drooping and her eyes completely black with want.

Arizona rocked her hips forward. They both moaned with pleasure. It took Arizona a second to steady herself. Feeling Callie's warmth and wetness against her own like this clouded her mind and made her whole body shiver.

Callie knew what to do. She placed her hands on Arizona's hips, and guided the blonde to continue her movements.

Arizona started out slow, wanting to really _feel_ Callie against her. She wasn't sure she would ever get enough of the brunette, and as she moved her hips, she clenched her thighs together to feel even closer to her wife.

As she sped up her movements, her pupils expanded rapidly, letting Callie know that she was close.

Callie was first to tumble over the edge though. She didn't revel in her orgasm but instead pushed Arizona off her, and pressed the blonde up against the headboard, the blonde's back against her front. She quickly reached around the blonde's body with one hand, making sure that Arizona's clit had the attention it needed, and then penetrated Arizona from behind with three fingers.

Arizona was holding on to the edge of the headboard with her very last strength.

It was barely audible because Arizona no longer had full control of her mind and voice, but Callie heard it. The "Fuck me" that escaped Arizona's lips.

The latina sped up her movements, roughly claiming both the inside and outside of Arizona's body with her hands.

It was as if Callie was taking back all the months they had not been this close, replaying them with a different soundtrack. All in one night.

And Arizona surrendered. She gave herself to Callie. All the hurt was gone. All the mistrust evaporated. Left was only love. And all the love exploded in Arizona, bursting through her every cell and settling only when Callie pulled her close and held her, the latina's strong hands never stopping their determined touches and her lips never leaving the blonde's skin.

None of them could stand the thought of ever not being this close again.

It was now late. They had not left the bed for hours, and had only stopped their activities when Callie called Tim and asked him to take the kids for the evening.

Arizona could hear and feel Callie's heavy breathing against her chest. She closed her eyes and breathed in Callie's scent. And then she felt Callie's hands gently travel across her stomach. Callie let her thumb run along Arizona's c-section scar. It was sensitive due to nerve endings and Callie's touch made Arizona flinch slightly.

"God, baby, it's so beautiful" Callie breathed out.

Arizona gasped, and then the tears came. She felt all of Callie's gentleness and love at the same time. It filled her up and spilled out of her tear ducts.

She'd been full of worries about them reconnecting physically and now that it had happened she felt so very relieved and full of love that her feelings no longer fit in her body.

They were back.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

**TIME JUMP**

For Mateo's second birthday they had a big party.

They had recently moved out of the Mazatlán and into a brownstone house on the Upper West Side.

Moving into the house was a new beginning for them. It felt like a new life.

When she had shown the last birthday guests out, Arizona returned to the living room where she leaned against the door frame, looking at Callie and her two children.

Sofia was coloring while explaining to Callie how very important it was that she get a horse, and how the animal could very easily fit in the basement. Callie chuckled at her daughters many persuasive arguments while putting socks on Mateo.

The boy was making horse noises and wiggling his bum, making it hard for Callie to get the socks on him.

After blowing a few raspberries on the boy's belly, the latina looked up and met Arizona's gaze.

Callie winked at her and then she got up and walked towards Arizona, her baby bump visible in the tight black dress she was wearing.

She pulled the blonde in for a kiss.

"How are the twins?" Arizona asked.

Callie put a hand on her belly. The latina, six months pregnant, looked radiant, full and heavy with what she was carrying.

"They're fine. Not causing any trouble"

Arizona gave her wife a loving smile. And put a hand on top of Callie's.

"I can't wait to meet them, Callie"

**THE END**

**That's all folks!**

**I have another AU story in the pipeline, so stay tuned.**

1


End file.
